Fox's Revenge
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Naruto has been killed! His death may have caused many to be happy but some were sad. But with his ghost returning for revenge everyone will see what horror truly is. Rated M for safety.


Author's note: Helloall my readers. I decided to do a couple one shots to get some creative juices flowing. So here is one Halloween one-shot. Hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: Death, Blood, Gore and Ghosts

Disclamir: I don't own Naruto.

A Foxy spirit strikes back

The clouds above Konoha were dark grey, heavy rain drops fell from them down onto the village. The leader of the village, the hokage, was at the graveyard as a small casket was lowered into a grave hole. There were few other people at the funeral. A older man and his young daughter who was crying into his shoulder as he held her. An Anbu with a dog mask stood by the hokage with his head down and his fist clenched. The group of four turned as a loud disturbance was heard by them. There stood a group of civilians laughing and cheering saying things like "The demon got what it deserve" and "He shouldn't be buried here that bastard". The Hokage's and the Anbu's "KI" made the four crash down to their knees breathing heavily as they pissed their selves. Letting up the two ninja's watched as the civilians ran for their lives.

Giving one final sad look at the gravestone that had written on it Naruto Uzumaki the four left the graveyard to return to their lives. Never to forget the boy.

* * *

That same night the clouds had cleared away to reveal a full moon onto the village of Konoha. At the graveyard there was a disturbance as four civilian men were breaking apart the gravestone that was recently put there. The way they stumbled and slurred their yells they had quite a few drinks at the bar. Unnoticed to the men as they desecrated the grave a ghostly figure of a blond whiskered boy stood behind them. He watched with his blue eyes as they dug up his body only to commit unspeakable things to it. Naruto's body that was currently only a blue haze turned solid within seconds and his eyes turned red.

A scream ranged out from one of the men as a child's hand clawed through his chest and held his heart blood spurting everywhere. The others watched in horror as the man's body went limp and slid off the boys arm. The men couldn't believe their eyes as the child licked their friend's blood from his hand. Two of the men turned and ran for their lives as the third one charged the boy with a piece of wood. Swinging the man's "Club" phased through the boy. Looking into the boy's eyes he seen the very pits of hell in them before his head flew from his body in a spray of blood.

Next to Naruto red energy formed into a fox's shape and solidified into an actual red fox the same height as Naruto. Its eyes were red with slit pupils. One of the two that had ran away looked back only to see the demon itself licking blood from the boy's hand. With a yell the man tripped over a root and crashed into the ground. Looking back again he didn't see either of them and looking back forward only to see the other man with nine red tails dripping with blood through his body. Naruto appeared before him and with a scream of terror the man's throat was cut. Blood poured from the slit throat making gurgling sounds as he put his hand to his throat trying to stop the blood flow. Grinning at the site of the dead bodies both Naruto and the fox disappeared.

* * *

The next morning the four bodies were found and the Hokage was notified. Arriving there in the early morning Hiruzen had to look away at what the men had done to Naruto's body. Looking at the men's bodies he felt that they deserved what happened to them. But an investigation had to be made or the civilians wouldn't let it drop. Sighing Hiruzen looked to the investigator and asked if there was anything. Shaking his head he said "No hokage-sama we have no leads. We're not sure what killed these men. It was no man made weapon." The hokage looked at the man's body with nine large holes in his chest. It was unusual since he didn't know any jutsu that could cause that effect.

There was a sound of surprise as the investigator looking at the holes pulled a piece hair from the wound. Looking at it closely he was surprised to see that it was red. Putting it in a evidence back the investigators found all that they could and headed to the hospital to use their DNA lab. Hiruzen flanked by a couple anbu walked through the village. Many of the civilians had tried to celebrate the demons death until the hokage brought his force down on them. He had got so fed up with them that he had told the truth of who Naruto's parents were. Many had tried to deny it but he showed undeniable truth that the boy was the son of Kushina and Minato. The council had tried to tell him that he couldn't but that stopped after he killed two of the civilian member for calling him an old senile man.

As he walked there was a childish giggle that ranged across the whole village causing all to freeze and shiver. Hiruzen's eyes widen as that giggle was familiar to him. Naruto used to giggle like that. Looking around he seen a flash of yellow hair from the corner of his eye and took off after it. As the civilians came out of their trance the Hokage had followed the yellow hair until he reached the Kage Mountain. There on the top of the fourth's head stood the ghostly form of Naruto and at his side a red fox only could possibly be the Kyuubi.

*How is this possible? He should be dead, I've even buried his body.* Hiruzen thought as his anbu arrived next to him and before he could stop them rushed at the boy. The evil grin on the boy's face was more then telling as he appeared behind the anbu whose head rolled from their shoulders. Watching in horror as blood shot everywhere he got in a defensive stance as the boy slowly walked towards him.

The hollowed voice that came from the boy's mouth was not what he expect of Naruto. "I will get my revenge on all who has caused my death. And Kyuubi shall help. Don't try to stop us jiji. I don't want to kill you as well. "With those words he disappeared along with the fox. Hiruzen rushed to his office to give orders to put anyone arrested with Naruto's death under heavy surveillance. Sitting in his chair with a sigh he looked through the information about Naruto's death only to find nothing. He called in an anbu to see why that is. Getting no answer as to why they couldn't find who killed him or that an investigation happened at all. He grew angrier by the minute as the anbu came up with nothing except for one ninja that they captured but wouldn't say anything.

* * *

Going to the T&I department he found it was eerily quiet and no one was around. Walking through the hall the lights flickered on and off as he walked. Finding where the prisoner was he looked in only to find he was gone. Looking around and yelling for one of his anbu but none showed up. That's when he heard a yell from one of the integration rooms and walked quickly over only to see the man flying through the door with blood flowing out of him. Looking into the room he seen the red fox just disappearing. Looking back to the man Hiruzen asked what he said to the fox and who killed Naruto. The ninja could only draw a symbol of the old Root symbol and started writing a name before fully dying. Looking at the word it only he could make out a D, A, N. With a look of realization Hiruzen went to his office again finding most of the anbu he had there talking quickly to each other.

Looking at them all he whistled to catch their attention and asked why they were all there. Finding that the elders told them that he wanted them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be possible that his old teammate and Danzo somehow had a hand in this could it. Ordering them to find the elders and Danzo now they all disappeared from sight in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Elsewhere deep in the hidden base of Root Danzo and the two Elders were meeting to see what they should do now. With the demon dead they had free reign over Hiruzen. As they talked it went unnoticed that the root anbu were being killed one by one silently. Soon however an alarm started to ring throughout the facility as a root anbu barged in to the room and said that they were dying by a blond boy and a red fox. Looking to each other the three ran for it. The lights as they ran turned off one after the other. Screams filled the air as the root anbu threw themselves behind the elders to hopefully buy some time.

Koharu the only woman of the three had eyes filled with fear as she ran with the other two. Suddenly Koharu felt a tug on her leg and gasped as she face planted the ground. With a grunt she tried to use her hands to pull whatever was tugging on her off but screamed as she was dragged into the darkness. Homura and Danzo ran into a dead in and looked back as a "Squelch" sound came from the darkness and Koharu's head rolled to their feet with a look of horror on it.

With a war cry Homura charged in kunai ready and tried to kill whatever it was. Soon his grunt of pain and a thud could be heard by Danzo as he ready a jutsu and blew a large ball of fire into the darkness surrounding him. Before he could do anything else Danzo found one of his sharingan he just uncovered close meaning a death blow was dealt. Moving fast Danzo ran as fast as he could through the darkness to a light that appeared with a bang. Seeing through the blinding light Danzo could see Hiruzen and anbu. They must have found his hideout but he needed to live.

Rushing towards the light the anbu and hokage readied for an attack as they heard steps and then seen Danzo's grotesque figure appearing. Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes as he seen a twisted grey arm with 8 open sharingan eyes and one where the man kept his eye patch over attached to Danzo. Danzo reached out for his old friend before through his chest nine tails appeared in a spray of blood. They seemed to form a hook before Danzo let out a yelp before he was dragged back into the darkness. With a snap the lights returned to show mangled dead bodies of the root and elders.

So much blood covered the ground making a "Squelch" sound as it was stepped on. Soon giggling picked up from a blond boy that stood at the end of the hall. "It's now done. " Wisps of blue in the shape of foxes left holes in the boy's body as his spirit moved on along with the Kyuubi who disappeared in a flash of red. Hiruzen sighed as there was nothing else he could do. He returned to his office and looked to his wall that held the pictures of the Hokages. Looking at the one of Naruto's father he seen that the man's picture seemed to smile at him. Rubbing his eyes he just put it off as his imagination and retired for the night.

End.


End file.
